El pródigo y la cuchilla
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro, y no todo lo opaco es carbón. Un explorador intentó ir más allá de los límites fronterizos entre Zaun y el exterior. ¿Su sorpresa? Noxus estaba más cerca de lo que creía. / [Talon x Ezreal NSFW 18] ...La historia es mucho mejor que el Summary.


Se llevó una mano al codo derecho, apoyando su dañada espalda contra la fría pared; esperando que ese contraste de temperaturas mitigara un tanto el dolor que sentía. Estaba asustado, nunca pensó que una excavación lo llevaría a ese lugar, que para su mala suerte, estaría repleto de guardias bajo la misma orden: atacar cualquier ser vivo que no perteneciera al frente de Noxus.

—Mierda...— Masculló cansado. ¿Ahora a dónde iría? Aquel inocente deseo de investigar una cueva llena de runas y símbolos que desconocía se disolvió como arena en el aire al seguir su instinto curioso de ir más allá de lo que conocía.

Había que resumir un poco las cosas, una recapitulación de cómo había quedado en ese embrollo.

_**...Un par de horas antes…**_

**—¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir sólo?— Una voz bastante masculina llamó su atención. **

—Por supuesto, Jayce. No puedo llevarme todas esas cosas conmigo hacia tierras no exploradas.— Sonrió observando con sus googles un cristal de tonos verdes acuosos, muy semejante al material arcano del cual estaba fabricada el arma de su acompañante. Utilizó su guante y disparó un pequeño rayo al pie del cristal, sacándolo de la pared para cogerlo entre sus manos. Su cuerpo instintivamente se fue hacia adelante al sentir el peso, recibiendo ayuda inmediata del sujeto que medía el doble de su tamaño (o eso decía siempre que se burlaba de su pequeño cuerpo). Le fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera decirle que sí podía con ello.

Jayce observó el reflejo de su rostro en el cristal, viendo como su rostro se deformaba en él, llevándose la otra mano al mentón. —¿Crees que estoy gordo?—

Ezreal pretendió hacer un comentario al respecto, sin embargo, se tragó las palabras al ver cómo el mayor daba media vuelta y se iba con su diminuta (al lado de Jayce, no se veía muy grande que digamos) mochila.

Lanzó un suspiro, ubicando sus gafas en sus rubios cabellos. La oscuridad de la cueva le causaba uno que otro escalofrío, y eso no incluía lo mucho que empeoraba la situación los malditos murciélagos, sin embargo, sus deseos de seguir adelante eran mayores que cualquier adversidad.

Acomodó de algún modo la linterna entre sus dientes, abriéndose paso con una picota. La pared de piedra se escuchaba algo hueca, por lo que sabía que si empleaba un poco más de fuerza, podría salir al exterior y encontrarse con otra extensión de la cueva.

O eso quiso creer.

La luz golpeó de lleno sus ojos cuando al sacar la picota del agujero, notó que no se trataba de una extensión del sitio donde se encontraba, sino más bien, con un amplio terreno desconocido. Muy por lo pronto, el resto de la "entrada" se terminó de derrumbar, dejándolo expuesto a un lugar que jamás había visitado. Se limpió con el antebrazo el polvo que tenía en el rostro, saliendo de la cueva para observar mejor las planicies.

—Se ve algo peligroso...— Murmuró buscando rastro de vida en el perímetro. Miró hacia todas partes, sin dar con nada que le diera un pequeño índice de su ubicación en el mapa.

Caminó un largo tramo, intentando ir derecho, aunque muchas veces le pareció estar dando vueltas en círculos. No veía plantas, ni edificaciones, ni nada que se pareciera a un ser humano. La vista era muy similar a un desierto, pero de piedras. Cansado y sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo mucho mejor, se sentó en el piso, recordando que Caitlyn le había facilitado un mapa de la zona antes de largarse por vigésima vez de Piltover.

Tenía entendido que Piltover se encontraba entre Freljord y Zaun. Cuando salió en busca de nuevas aventuras se encaminó por la ruta subterránea que omitía la presencia Zaunita, aunque había una clara muestra de tecnología de punta examinando el subsuelo de esa nación. Había pasado de los deshechos tóxicos y continúo el camino hasta pasado los Montes Apuntados, por lo que el único sitio que calzaba con la descripción del mapa era su peor pesadilla.

—Oh, no.— Dobló muy rápido el gran mapa metiéndolo nuevamente al saco en su espalda, dando un salto arcano hacia el frente. Aún siento tan astuto y lúcido con su entorno, no consiguió esquivar la espada que clavó en su brazo derecho, a la altura de su codo. Cerró un ojo y chistó la lengua, viendo como había sido velozmente rodeado por la tropa de soldados en el preciso instante en que revisaba su mapa.

Noxianos, eran la peor peste de Runaterra.

Saltó nuevamente lejos de los soldados, intentando cegarlos con un disparo certero de su guante. El efecto fue intenso, algo que le dio un par de segundos de ventaja para correr en busca de la cueva que lo llevó hasta ese lugar. Pero… ¿Cuán grande fue el trayecto que recorrió para perder de vista esa gran montaña? Sus pulsaciones se hicieron más intensas, mirando con algo de desesperación una vía de escape.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la gran puerta de entrada a la increíblemente sádica Noxus. Tragó pesado y corrió tratando de rodear la gran edificación, saltando en una nueva oportunidad para esquivar una ola de flechas provenientes del fuerte a su izquierda. Intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero un arquero con muy buen ojo consiguió darle en un costado de su espalda. Dolió, pero sentía el alivio de no haber recibido un golpe en su columna y por consiguiente, quedar inválido.

Notó un callejón bastante amplio además de vacío. Se volteó, encarando por fin a los soldados que decidieron seguirlo durante ese tramo. Mostró una sonrisa ladina, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Tenía una idea, pero sólo había una oportunidad. Si fallaba el daño, simplemente se llevaría a la mismísima muerte.

Los hijos de Noxus se acercaron con lentitud para esposarlo y llevárselo a Draven, quien era el encargado de ejecutar a los intrusos y/o rebeldes. Ezreal esperó a que estuvieron a una distancia adecuada para volver a cegarlos con un destello de luz proveniente de su guante, utilizando su salto arcano para huir por el callejón.

_**...Actualidad…**_

Soltó una risa nerviosa al notar que la flecha en su espalda estaba haciendo presión, incrustándose cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que la herida en su brazo no dejaba de drenar sangre. Quizás debió hacerle caso a Jayce y regresar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No obstante, tampoco podía decir que era la primera vez que le hacía caso a su instinto. La única diferencia era que esta vez, parece que no saldría con vida.

Se dejó caer al suelo, pegándose un buen golpe en la frente, todo con tal de que la flecha dejase de hacer presión. ¿Qué le diría a Luxanna por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo? Le había prometido una fiesta por su ejemplar desempeño en las clasificatorias. Aún le debía dinero a Caitlyn por costear sus nuevos googles, sin mencionar que había aceptado beber con Jayce una vez regresara a su hogar.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar unos pasos lentos y escalofriantes acercándose a él. Levantó la cabeza, pero una fuerte patada lo sacó de sus cabales, dejándolo por fin inconsciente.

**_..._**

La mirada del Noxiano se encontraba incrustada en el cuerpo vendado del explorador. No traía su capa encima, por lo que sus largos cabellos y sus bien formados labios se podían ver a la perfección. Sus gélidos ojos no demostraban compasión, pero su tranquila posición en la silla junto a la cama no tenían ni una pizca de maldad. Alzó una mano para pasarla por los cabellos del rubio, sintiendo como la puerta se abría sin previo aviso.

—Talon, ¿Acaso te estás encariñando con el enemigo?— Se burló cruzando ambos brazos bajo su prominente busto, una muchacha de cabellos rojos, de ojos verdes y con una marcada cicatriz en el párpado izquierdo le habló desde la puerta de la amplia habitación. Katarina siempre consideró a Talon su hermano menor, desde que llegó a casa de los Du Couteau; por consiguiente, tenía una fuerte tendencia a amargarle la existencia.

—Primero pensaría en mi lugar antes de hacer un comentario así— Sonrió, viendo como el rostro de la fémina enrojecía. Había dado en un punto débil; Garen.

—Serás imbécil, como si un manojo de músculos sin cerebro pudiese ganarse mi atención— Volteó la mirada, viendo de reojo el tipo de caricias que empleaba en la lastimada frente del explorador. La sombra de la Navaja siempre se caracterizó por ser un excelente ladrón de los barrios bajos (antes de quedar bajo el mando del General Du Couteau), siendo aquella la primera vez que traía un ser humano como "recompensa".

—...Debes cuidarlo de los ojos de Darius y compañía, a menos de que quieras que llegue a las manos del tarado mayor.— Y por tarado mayor se refería a nada más ni nada menos que Draven.

Darius tenía una diplomacia dura y sencilla: Si no pertenece a Noxus, ni se presenta como una ayuda para la misma, debe desaparecer. Por muy buenos espadachines que fuesen Talon y Katarina, no eran ni la mitad de lo que Darius podía hacer, siendo la única razón de porqué jamás le habían llevado la contraria. Esta advertencia por parte de la mujer la tenía muy clarificada en sus interiores, sabía que si Ezreal no simpatizaba con el comandante, desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, aunque no dejaba de incomodarlo.

—Está bien— Sus palabras fueron secas, por lo que Katarina asumió la retirada, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

El explorador pródigo se removió entre las sábanas, abriendo los ojos con suma tranquilidad. Bostezó, intentando sentarse en la cama, llevándose rápidamente una mano a la espalda. Las heridas aún no sanaban, aunque ese no era el problema en el preciso instante.

—¿D-Dónde estoy…?— Notó a Talon al girar el rostro, pensando en que estaba esperando el momento preciso para decapitarlo. No sucedió, y no había razón de que fuese así si él era el responsable de vendar su cuerpo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con él como para dejarlo vivir?

—Buenos días— Su voz le intimidó, agachando la cabeza para corresponder a su saludo. Todo le resultaba muy confuso, sobre todo la actitud que estaba teniendo aquel espadachín para consigo. Lo conocía de los campos de batalla en la Liga, había tenido la oportunidad de estar en su equipo y se había impresionado de lo increíble que era por sí solo, sin la ayuda de ningún invocador. Pero esto no era la Liga, Talon no podía haber arriesgado su pellejo por la calles de Noxus con su cuerpo para salvarlo, ¿O tal vez sí?

—Tú… ¿Tú me ayudaste?— Quería dejar de tartamudear y comportarse como un hombre firme y valiente, pero no tenía su guante, dejándolo en una notoria desventaja.

Talon asintió.

—¿Por qué?— Esta vez lo interrogó viéndolo a los ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa y una caricia en sus desordenados cabellos por respuesta. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera sus pálidas mejillas, apretando los labios e intentando formular la palabra gracias, cosa que nunca le había parecido tan difícil de decir. Sus lánguidos dedos apretaron las sábanas, después de todo su sentimiento hacia los noxianos no podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana sólo por una muestra de bondad. Estaba muy seguro de que aquel sujeto esperaría el mejor momento para acabar con su miserable existencia y entregaría sus armas a los magos de su nación. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarse lo tenía a merced de la Sombra de la Navaja. Aún si todo estaba en contra, no perdería la oportunidad de negociar con su vida.

—¿Me dejarás largarme con mis cosas? — Vaya pregunta más patética. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, asintiendo a su pregunta. Ezreal sonrió, le estaba comenzando a caer bien.

—Yo mismo puedo llevarte de regreso a Piltover, pero necesito algo a cambio — Sí, era muy bueno para ser verdad. Casi podía escuchar de sus labios "Me quedaré con tu guante y te dejaré ir". Refunfuñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño mientras alzaba una ceja en cuestión a su incógnita.

Talon se levantó de la silla, tomando por el mentón al explorador, quien atónito se quedó observando como acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, cerrando los ojos por instinto entreabriendo los labios. Lo besó. Fue un beso fogoso, intenso y movido. La lengua del noxiano era escurridiza, sintiendo que a ratos le robaba el aire, obligándolo a emitir un muy suave gemido para que le permitiera respirar. Grave error. Intentó separarlo de su cuerpo, pero su voz había tocado el "swtich" de encendido del mayor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo...?— Jadeante y con el cuerpo tembloroso, pretendió negarse a las caricias del castaño, pero esas suaves mordidas en su cuello… Esas cálidas manos acariciando su cintura, y la respiración caliente chocando contra su piel le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Las sábanas pasaron a un segundo plano, notando recién que la única prenda que traía era su bóxer que no estaba disimulando muy bien lo excitado que podía estar por culpa de los impulsos inexplicables de aquel hombre que salvó su vida, pero al parecer, sólo lo hizo para adueñarse de su integridad física. ¿Acaso eso le importaba? En ese preciso instante, en lo más mínimo.

El espadachín se sentó en la cama, obligando a Ezreal a sentarse sobre su regazo, dejando de besarlo para contemplar ese inmaculado rostro al rojo vivo, intentando esconderse detrás de un cojín. Le resultaba excitante que su cuerpo estuviese tan magullado y aún así demostrara interés en el acto sexual. Era una belleza por donde lo mirase. Sus ojos azules formaron un perfecto contraste con el rojo de sus pómulos, así como su delgado torso proporcionaba un arqueo exquisito de su espalda. Y para qué iba a hablar de sus piernas, tan bien formadas y lampiñas.

—Deja de mirarme así...— Talon parpadeó, ¿había entrado en confianza al fin?

—¿Por qué? Estoy apreciando tu cuerpo— Se relamió los labios viendo el como ese pálido explorador se estremecía ante este acto lascivo y sin pudor.

—Porque siento que me estás devorando con la mirada— El aludido rió, abriéndose paso entre el bóxer y su erección, apretándola para ver la reacción en su rostro.

—Angh...— Ezreal se mordió el labio para no soltar gemidos tan fuerte, acto que fue malinterpretado por su agresor, quien sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se comenzó a acumular entre sus piernas. Lo volvió a frotar, lentamente, generando una tortura para el rubio, aquel que sólo podía gemir entre jadeos.

Era música para sus oídos, ver cómo se retorcía sentado en sus piernas, apoyándose en sus brazos ubicados sobre sus piernas. Tenía sus ojos firmes y cerrados, tratando de contener sus impulsos por pedir que lo hiciera más rápido. Ezreal no tenía problemas con la sexualidad de las personas, por lo que siempre consideró que fuese hombre o mujer la persona que conquistara su corazón, le querría de todas maneras. Pero esto no se trataba de su pareja; se trataba de un hombre que lo estaba calentando como nunca lo había hecho nadie antes. Quería atribuir su excitación a la adrenalina de estar con el enemigo, siendo tratado con tanto cariño y atención. No quería rendirse, pero Talon no cesaba con sus caricias.

—Ah… Angh… Mnh...— Abrió la boca, pero parece que olvidó cómo hablar, puesto lo único que consiguió fue gemir más fuerte.

—Anda, habla.— El Noxiano era cruel, sabía las condiciones en las que lo tenía, pero aún así pedía por más. —¿Sabes mi nombre, no?—

Ezreal asintió abriendo sus ojos llorosos por la angustia de no poder hacerle frente y parar con esa humillación.

—Dilo y te dejaré en paz— ¿Por qué sabiendo que se trataba de otro truco sucio, quería darle en el gusto? El calor en sus genitales le estaba nublando el pensamiento cuerdo, haciéndolo actuar más por instinto que por iniciativa propia.

El menor hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos e insinuando que no haría nada si era el único sin ropa en la habitación. El espadachín rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso comenzando a desvestirse. Ezreal divagó en si era buena idea tocarlo o no, no obstante, la mano del mayor volvió a causar estragos en su necesitado sexo.

—Agh… Ta...Talon...— El mencionado pudo sentir la lujuria con la que cada sílaba de su corto nombre fueron pronunciadas. Removió un tanto a Ezreal para lograr aflojar su cinturón, dejando libre su propia extensión. El rubio le miró con algo de asombro, inflando un poco las mejillas con cierta envidia. Al tener un cuerpo delgado y para nada trabajado, no era de asombrarse que su miembro no fuese la gran cosa en comparación al de Talon.

La sombra de la Navaja se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo recostado sobre su espalda de forma brusca, produciendo un gemido de dolor por la herida abierta. Terminó de remover la ropa interior del explorador, tanteando con su miembro la entrada del susodicho.

—¡N-No! Por favor...— Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque a pesar de no haberlo conseguido del todo, algo de compasión causó en el mayor.

Utilizó una de sus manos libres y la llevó a los labios de Ezreal. Este por su parte, sólo le dedicó una mirada confundido.

—Lámelos.— Debía admitir que la voz demandante del Noxiano le calentaba de una forma tan enferma que ni siquiera Taric lo podría entender. Ni tonto ni perezoso, accedió a la orden, comenzando lento, tímido, rodeándolo con su suave lengua, hacia dentro y luego hacia afuera, entre uno que otro gemido puesto que su agresor no dio tregua en cuanto a su masturbación. Talon cerró los ojos al ver esta acción de Ezreal. Era increíble que la inocencia fuese el punto débil de uno de los asesinos más respetados de Noxus. Pero vamos, ningún hombre en su sano juicio dudaría en cogerse una y otra vez el débil cuerpo de ese… Ese niño.

Quitó lo tres dedos de la boca del menor y los llevó hasta su entrada, colando uno primero con un poco de dificultad. La espalda del rubio se arqueó, gimiendo más fuerte que las veces anteriores, más que nada por la sensación incómoda de aquella extremidad en su interior. Se notaba muy estrecho, dándole un pequeño indicio de que quizás, era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un hombre, algo que sin duda le extrañó, pero se sintió afortunado de igual manera. Insertó otro, moviéndolos con un poco más de brusquedad, de lo contrario estaría mucho tiempo intentando dilatar la zona. Al tercer dedo pudo darse cuenta de que los temblores en el cuerpo de Ezreal sólo eran por la adrenalina y el deseo hacia lo desconocido, le llegaba a dar algo de lástima; se merecía a una mejor persona.

Sacó sus dedos, tomándolo por la cadera mientras introducía su necesitado miembro. De los labios del castaño escapó un ronco gemido al estar completamente adentro. Cálido, estrecho, suave. Podía afirmar que todas las ganas que tuvo de haber tenido una relación con Katarina se fueron por la borda al experimentar esa maravillosa sensación.

—D-Duele...— Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que el explorador era ese sujeto que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer. Se quedó quieto viendo las lágrimas caer de esas orbes azules, que por algún motivo, se veían más brillantes de lo normal. Sollozaba, aún si jamás le había dicho que se detuviera. Era un chiquillo imprudente, algo que le recordaba mucho a sus años en la calle; cuando jamás se rindió por muy difícil que fuese la adversidad. Talon cerró los ojos y suspiró, besando la frente del menor.

Ezreal quedó pasmado por tanta consideración. Se suponía que el hombre que profanaba su cuerpo era inmensamente conocido por no tener amabilidad, ni mucho menos algún sentimiento afectivo. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía tanto aprecio? Le había besado en dos ocasiones, se había detenido cuando le pidió que no siguiese, había acariciado sus cabellos… Su rostro se embargó de vergüenza, queriendo ser tragado por la tierra. No lo entendía, y tratar de hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco, quería una explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue un movimiento brusco que lo extrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Agh… Ta...Talon...— Apoyó sus manos en los hombro del aludido, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. No podía concentrarse en disfrutar la situación, ya que su espalda baja ardía como los mil demonios, la brusquedad del mencionado iba en aumento y la herida en su hombro comenzó a doler. Se sentía patético por no tener la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de él, aún si no era lo que en verdad deseaba. El espadachín acarició sus lágrimas con el pulgar, atrapando esos temblorosos labios en un nuevo beso; un beso que transmitió compresión y vitalidad. No se lo explicaba, no necesitaba explicación.

Las estocadas comenzaron a volverse más repentinas una vez la zona se hubiese acostumbrado, bajando la mano que reposaba en su mejilla hasta su miembro, acariciándolo, haciéndolo olvidar todo aquello que lo aquejaba. Por un instante, lo único que deseó fue que en la mente del rubio, la única persona que existiera, era él: Su profanador. Intensamente, bordeando el éxtasis, acariciando el cielo.

El pródigo explorador sabía que no estaban solos, y era muy probable que después de armar semejante sinfonía con sus gemidos no saldría vivo de Noxus, y que quizás ya no tendría rostro para mirar a alguien a los ojos si su vida no se acababa en ese instante. Incluso si su paradero fuese incierto, la única razón de estar respirando era él, Talon. Así que haciendo a un lado su cordura, se dejó llevar, gimiendo, jadeando; viviendo.

—Ya… Ya no puedo…— Alertó el menor, viendo cómo el castaño aumentaba la velocidad de su vaivén, haciendo que su último aliento, se aferrase más fuerte de sus hombros, terminando en una nube de excitación, obligando a su vez al noxiano a acabar dentro de él, en una increíble contracción que proporcionó el cansado cuerpo de su víctima.

Talon se quedó mirando a Ezreal durante unos segundos, sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa exhausta en su rostro. ¿Estaba sonriendo, aún después de que se lo había cogido sin su consentimiento? Era extraño, pero no por ello dejaba de ser adorable. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando a la luz toda las bellas cicatrices de su torso desnudo. El rubio no las había notado hasta ahora. Agachó la cabeza apenado, él siempre se había quejado por tantas cosas sin sentido, cosas que siendo comparadas con las vivencias del anfitrión, no debían ser ni la mitad de preocupaciones.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe; nuevamente Katarina aparecía para arruinar la paz del momento.

—Talon, la cena está servid...— Parpadeó intercambiando miradas con el despierto Ezreal. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, aunque el pobre sólo atinó a cubrir sus genitales con ambas manos, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Estaba desnudo, y la preciosa Katarina Du Couteau lo había visto es ese estado tan deplorable. Esta por su parte, sólo sonrió.

—Tú nunca pierdes el tiempo, ¿no?— El mayor la fulminó con la mirada, arrancando una carcajada de sus labios. —Bajen a cenar pronto, la comida se enfriará.— Dio media vuelta y susurró: —Ojalá ustedes también.—

La Sombra de la Navaja se sentó al lado del explorador, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del mismo, haciendo que este levantara la mirada y se quedase en silencio observándolo. Sintió las mismas caricias que creyó experimentar cuando estaba entre despierto y dormido, por esta razón, le sonrió a ojos cerrados.

—Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, te estaré esperando abajo— Talon se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la recamara con ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza. ¿Qué había en la sonrisa del proveniente de Piltover que le hacía sentir... felicidad?

—Gracias.— Murmuró sin ser escuchado.

No esperaba entablar nada serio con él, por lo que su próxima aventura sería cómo saldría de esa gran mansión. Se paró a tientas, viendo que al costado de la silla donde había estado el noxiano, se encontraba cada una de sus cosas. Su guante, su ropa, su mochila; incluso un cristal de gran valor monetario.

Lo que no notó es que justo debajo de su guante, estaba la cuchilla favorita de Talon.

…

—Pensé que ibas a matarlo— Dijo Katarina abrazando sus piernas en un amplio sillón rojo del comedor.

…

…

…

—Yo también lo creí.—


End file.
